


Still Murder, Fill in the Rest.

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, KIND OF I GUESS, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Turkfic, also that, drug use m, this was tumblr fic and then i got proud of it, weird tension, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some jobs are clean. Some aren't. Reno tries to equalize them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Murder, Fill in the Rest.

Reno never looks more open and friendly than the handful of seconds before he kills someone in public.

He admitted once, something like a year ago, in the quite of an all-nighter and the cold glow of a computer screen, that enough of their marks have no idea that something is coming anyway. Why should they have to be scared? 

It’s a conversation he doesn’t remember, but Tseng does. 

It’s why Reno gets these assignments.

And it’s why, even without a signal, even before the brief flash and sound that he won’t hear, won’t see, swallowed by the pounding pulse of music and multicolored lights, Tseng is at the door, instead of at the bar.

Cool air hits his skin,bites through his suit, and that easy grin that says the job is done before the trigger’s even pulled is still bursting in the back of his head.

He’s not sure that pride has a place here. But here it is anyway. It’s always windy on top of the plate. And he waits. And he doesn’t start to shiver.

_“Ritzy, Upside club like this, they’ll be too busy tryin’ to figure out how someone got a gun inside to fuck with the who snuck it, yo.”_

It’s a full minute before Reno joins him.

Not enough time to worry. Not quite.

Tseng isn’t surprised to hear the click of a lighter before he hears a word. He is surprised that the smoke breezing his way isn’t nicotine.

The grin hasn’t faded. But when Tseng glances over, Reno’s eyes are serious, and the lighter’s still burning.

It vanishes the instant he notices Tseng looking at him, and he holds out the blunt to share, instead of his thoughts.

“You want? Expensive shit, even by your standards.” Tseng doesn’t accept immediately. “Ain’t like he’s gonna be using it.” The lighter flicks off with an audible click, and Reno breathes smoke, sways like he expects there to be a wall behind him, only there isn’t.

There hadn’t been time to search the body. Reno must have taken it off of the target when he was flirting his way into good company.

Figures the person behind the disappearance of seven ShinRa informants holds stock in hedonism.

It isn’t until they start to walk that the first sounds of distress start to follow them out the door.

It isn’t until they’ve made it two blocks without incident that Tseng accepts.


End file.
